


What About May?

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: "Damn it Peter, pick up your phone."





	What About May?

May stared at her phone as it went straight to voicemail again. Tears pricked edge of her face as the news played on the TV in front of her. Half of New York had suddenly disappeared and her nephew was nowhere to be found. Even his suit number wasn't picking up.

"-ey, this is Peter Parker. Kind of busy right now but you can leave a message after the beep!"

"Peter I swear to God of all the times you couldn't of picked up, now is not that fucking time. I just want to know you're alright."

She ended the message and stared at the phone nervously, waiting for some kind of answer. It seemed like her prayers were answered when there was a knocking on the apartment's door. Rushing over she excitedly opened it, expecting Peter but her face fell as she instead came face to face with a somber faced Tony Stark. He was holding something in his hands, taking a closer look she recognized Peter's hoodie. Instantly May knew something was wrong.

"...where's Peter?"


End file.
